X
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Su destino estaba preordenado...rnSakura tiene visiones...rnInicia la guerra del fin del mundo..rnKamui piensa en kotori...rnEncuentro con el pasado... rnesto y mas en X
1. Default Chapter

**X**

**"_El Destino esta predicho_**

**_no hay nada que podamos hacer _**

**_El Destino esta elegido_**

**_para el año 1999_"**

* * *

**  
Capitulo 1**

**Ella dijo: "No hagas que otros sufran por tu odio personal"**

**o**

**El precio de un milagro**

* * *

Todo tienen un principio y un fin, todo lo que tiene vida tiene un principio y un fin, entre el principio y el fin trascurre la vida. A nuestro alrededor el principio y el fin se suceden, en forma continua. Con la vida trascurre el principio y el fin, esto es cierto para todas cosas vivas, para las plantas, para las aves, para los peces, para los árboles, para los animales..... y incluso para los seres humanos.

Existen muchos seres vivos en nuestro mundo. Cada uno tiene su propio tiempo de vida. Ningun ser vivo vive para siempre, su tiempo depende de lo que es y de lo que sucede mientras viva. Puede ser triste pero así es para todos los seres vivos. Para las plantas, para las aves, para los peces, para los árboles, para los animales..... y incluso para la humanidad.

Es el destino de todo ser vivo pero...... Solo existe un futuro, solo puede haber uno y nadie puede cambiarlo, no se puede cambiar, el futuro ha sido decidido y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, solo puede haber un futuro. solo uno aun así

¿Hay esperanza?.... Eriol Ikari pensaban en todo esto mientras se dirigía a donde su destino le esperaba....

En la quieta oscuridad esperaban, el entro; sabia bien que el consejo hablaría con el sobre sus planes, su proyecto....

En un salón sin luz, ventana o agujero por el que entrara luz del exterior, el se hallaba. Su mirada que antes denotara brillo ahora estaba triste y perdida como si le faltara algo. Pero ese algo ya no le importaba.

**The LastKingDragon en reunion con SEELE**

-_Los humanos son incapaces de crear algo de la nada. Debe tener algo para empezar_- dijo Eriol, cerrando los ojos y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

-_Estas aquí dragón_- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Él al voltearse vio ante sus ojos un gran monolito negro que levitaba sobre el piso, al girar a su alrededor se vio rodeado por doce monolitos, doce piedras enormes que estaban en torno suyo como un gran circulo. Estos tenían la función de transmitir imagen y sonido; aunque, todos los que se hallaban detrás de estas, se reservaban el derecho de mostrarse el rostro. En cada una de ellas estaba escritas, con letras grandes y rojas:

**SEELE**

**01**

**SOUND**

**ONLY**

Pero claro él numero era diferente para cada uno de los monolitos enumerados desde el 01 al 12.

_-SEELE en persona- _dijo Eriol.

_-Usted se apuesto bajo nuestro servicio- _dijo el monolito que tenia él numero uno

_-Debemos decir que estamos complacidos por su ayuda, en este proyecto. Complacidos por que un Dragón del Cielo este deacuerdo con esto.- _dijo el 02

_-No estoy de acuerdo con esto-_ contesto Eriol.

_-No diga tonterías- _respondió el miembro 12_- usted es quien pondrá nuestro escenario-_

_-Si, ya lo sé- _contesto

_-Usted no puede escribir lo que SEELE ya estableció- _dijo el 05_- usted reunirá los Dragones de Cielo, y llevara acabo nuestro plan-_

_-Cada uno de ellos vendrá, el tiempo se acerca- _contesto el chico

_-¿Y los Dragones de la Tierra?- _pregunto el 04

_-No hay por que preocuparse, cuando los Dragones del Cielo estemos reunidos, ellos serán exterminados-_

_-Recuerde-_dijootra vez el 01_- la caja de Pandora debe ser abierta y debe ser cerrada antes de que la esperanza pueda aparecer-_

_-¿Esperanza?¿Esa es la esperanza de los humanos?-_pregunto Eriol.

_-Hay tantas formas de esperanzas como personas- _inquirió el 08

_-Por que la esperanza solo existe en los corazones de las personas-_sugirió el 04.

_-Pero "Nuestras Esperanzas" se están materializando.....- _contesto el 12

_-En los Dragones de la Tierra, los falsos sucesores de la luna negra....- _dijo el 07

_-En los Dragones del Cielo, los verdaderos sucesores de la perdida luna blanca....- _afirmo el 02

_-Y en cuya alma reside solo dentro de ti-_

Eriol sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados dijo _-Si lo siete será reunidos, justo como SEELE lo espera, no habrá marcha atrás la suerte esta echada, las trompetas serán tocadas justo a tiempo cuando los sellos estén rotos y la gran sombra del mundo desaparesca-_

_-Es por eso que ponemos nuestras esperanzas en ti-_ termino por decir el 01.

**Los monolitos desaparecieron... **

**dejando a Eriol solo en medio...**

**de la quieta oscuridad...**

_-Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí-_

Después de decir esto Eriol salió de aquella habitación oscura, al estar ya afuera en el aire frió de la noche....

-_El futuro es triste como el pasado, solo cambia el punto de vista, ¿Los ancianos ya hablaron?-_ dijo Shadow1 quien estaba flotando a su alrededor

Eriol sonriendo y en un suspiro:

_-Todo va según los planes de los lilim__2__-_

**Era cristina 1999**

En el aeropuerto....

El aeropuerto. Lugar místico para algunos, familiar para otros y aterrador para el resto. Ruidos y ajetreos invaden el sitio. Las ruedas de las maletas hacen un escándalo, algo opacado por las voces de la gente y por el rugido de los motores de los aviones, acompañado del chillido y silbido de las ruedas al despegar y aterrizar.

Una voz de mujer salía por los parlantes. Repitió el mismo mensaje, primero en español y luego en inglés: Oriental Airlines anuncia la llegada de su vuelo 314 procedente de Hong Kong...

La gente pasaba del avión al aeropuerto mediante un túnel-plataforma que hacía las funciones de puente entre México y Japón. Una vez pasados aduana e inmigración, ya estaban en un nuevo país. No podían faltar las personas que esperaban a los pasajeros, algunos con letreros con nombres escritos. Varios grupos se abrazaban, emocionados.

Aquella adolescente rubia no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar. Al menos, no en el aeropuerto y en ninguna parte de aquella nueva ciudad. Nadie sabia de su llegada, tal vez se encontraba en este país por una casualidad, solo una premunicion le había atraído hasta aquí alejándola de los que la quería, salió de la casa de los asakura sin decir nada, solo una persona sabia que se había ido.

**Flash Back**

Anna no observaba hacia donde Corria, solo quería escapar, escapar de los que la queria por un destino que nadie podria evitar solo ella; de pronto, ella se estrelló con alguien, callendo ambos al suelo.

_-¡ah! –_ decía con algo de malestar en "sus partes traseras"

Este rápidamente se le colearon las mejillas con un color rojo profundo, sin pesarlo dos veces se paro y le extendió gentilmente su mano a Anna.

_-Lo siento mucho, Anna ¿te ayudo? –_ hablo gentilmente

_-¿Esa voz?-_ pensó. Al alzar la vista, un enorme rubor se formo en sus mejillas y de forma tímido y femenina cogió la mano de aquella persona. – _No, la culpa es mía, Yoh.-_

Yoh la vio a los ojos y su semblante alegre, pasó a uno tierno y comprensivo; Mientras, tomo el hombro de Anna.

-_Así que te vas¿Por que te vas Así Anna sin despedirte de mí al menos?_ -

-.....- Anna, por unos instantes guardo silencio; Mientras, empuñaba con fuerza su puño y su cara se cubría de sombras.

_-Si es algo que no puedas contarme no-te preocu..._-Yoh fue interrumpido por las palabras que provenían de Anna.

-_Si, tuve un sueño, una pesadilla, donde veía mi mama, debo decir que ese hecho me puso muy feliz, ver a mi madre, a mama Yoh_ -entonces su voz dulce de un principio cambio radicalmente a tristeza_- pero también vi, que se encendía en el fuego de mi casa, como odio recordar, pero esta vez madre me decía: "Anna tu destino te espera....."-_Itento desviar su mirada _--No puedo decirte Yoh, debo ir sola, es algo que yo sola debo hacer como ultima miembro del clan Kyouyama tengo un deber con mi familia, comprende Yoh-_

Esta se tranquilizo se sorprendio al recibir un abrazo sobrecogedor de Yoh; Mientas, jugaba con su cabello.

_-No te preocupes, hallaras la forma de solucionarlo dentro de tu corazón... –_Yoh, respiro profundamente el aroma suave que desprendía el cabello de Anna y luego de formarse una sonrisa, le dijo las mejores palabras que pudo escuchar Anna- _ya veras que todo va estar bien... _(esas no, tontitos, sino las que dijo muy bajito y solo el inconsciente de Anna escucho) _todo va estar bien, por que te amo...._

Con algo de temor, ella respondió al abrazo (y como dije ella escucho INCONSCIENTEMENTE ESTAS PALABRAS) ella se sonrojo de sobremanera.

_-Yoh... gracias por ser tan incondicional... -_Poco a poco ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros. Entre más cerca se encontraban, sus párpados se movían tenuemente para cerrar sus ojos. Una onda de felicidad cruzó en los cuerpos de ambos, al tener el primer roce de los labios de cada uno. Sin ánimos de terminar aquel acto, poco a poco se separaron. A milímetros de cada uno, abrieron sus ojos. Ambos sonrieron cómplicemente. Anna colocó confidentemente su dedo sobre los labios de Yoh y lo vio con gran ternura y comprensión _-Adiós Yoh, siempre seré la esposa de un asakura de Yoh asakura-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-_Mi destino me espera, madre_- dijo Anna un tanto triste. Suspiró al imaginar la cara de Yoh. Debió parecerle que se veía como idiota ahí parada, con cara atontada, porque enrojecía y salió a la calle deprisa con su equipaje. Llamó un taxi y lo abordó.

En la preparatoria Gehirn...

En uno de los rincones de la biblioteca un chico de pelo alborotado, ojos rojizos, vestido de negro. Con las manos hojeba un libro apoyando su espalda una de las columas de biblioteca de Gehirn, sin duda la biblioteca era una de las antiguas y mas consultadas, no por nada tenia un edificio propio conectado por las escaleras a los salones de alumnos, siempre adornado con detalles modernos como las computadoras de busqueda pero recordando sus momentos de gloria antes y despues de las guerras algunos decia que fue una iglecia pero nadie sabia la verdad pero sin duda era grande tres pisos repletos de libros, sus inmensos salónes de grandes ventanales e inmensa extensión la luz de los ventanales iluminaba la biblioteca que estaba vacia.

_-Tu eres uno de los siete-_ repetia el chico sin dejar de mirar el libro.

Tomoyo se paró frente de el. Se cerró la pesada puerta de la biblioteca sellando el lugar, una neblina surgió de la nada y se extendió por el suelo hasta los pies ella.

_-Comprendo tu crees ser uno de lo siete pero no lo eres, pequeña-_

Tomoyo de inmediato sacando su arma y apuntando al desconocido, el cual no mostró ningún miedo ante el arma. De hecho ni siquiera le dirigia la mirada, seguia con su libro

_-No es necesario que me apuntes con eso...-_ le volvio a decir- _deberias irte no es necesario que mueras, pero....-_

_-Soy yo la que juzgaré si es o no es necesario_- cortó Tomoyo _-¡Tal vez yo no sea uno de los siete sellos pero hare todo posible para que el dolor de Sakura no se prolonge, yo no creo que todo este regido por el Destino!-_ ordenó Tomoyo desde una distancia prudencial y quitando el seguro de su arma.

Este siguió con su libro y no le hizo caso. De pronto una extraña brisa empezó a soplar, cargado de ligeras plumas blancas; Tomoyo disparó sin pensar varios tiros, pero sus balas rebotaron antes de llegar a ese hombre.

_-¡¡Un campo A.T.!!-_ exclamó al ver sus balas rebotadas _-¡¡Eres un Dragon de la Tierra!!-_

Tomoyo corrió hacia la puerta, pero al intentar abrir la puerta descubrió que estaba atascada y seria imposible abrirla. Se giró hacia el hombre todavía apuntándole con su arma, aunque ahora sabía que era inútil. Este por su parte, este se levantó su rostro lentamente con una sonrisa.

_-Atacaste primero y quiero acabar con esto-_ dijo sonriendo malignamente mientras cerraba el libro de golpe. Sin detener su ira realizo una rápida herida en todo el pecho de Tomoyo. Tomoyo con un leve grito ahogado cayo rápidamente malherida al suelo, retorciéndose entre su propia sangre ante el gran dolor que sentía; no le lastimo ningún órgano vital, solo le corto la superficie de su dermis; aun asi, jamás había sentido tal dolor, lo cual la hacia vulnerable... sentirse morir. Kamui, la observaba parado en el suelo, sin inmutarse y sin sentir ningun remordimiento.

Tomoyo cerro los ojos, extendió la mano directo hacia su verdugo y exclamo con tal fuerza que se demostraba que todas su esperanza_- ¡AGUA!-_

Una rápida y potente columna de agua se desprendió de la mano de su invocadora hacia su objetivo; por el contrario, este no se movía ni se inmutaba, solo se limitaba a observar como se deslizaba directamente hacia donde se encontraba. Cuando ya estuvo extremadamente cerca de alcanzarlo, levanto levemente la palma de su mano, dibujando delante de el un pequeño símbolo cuando este estuvo de tocarlo, un gran aura de color blanco rodeo este símbolo y absorbió el ataque.

_-Todo circulo tiene inicio y tiene final... –_ hablaba casi sin emitir sonido-_ para que esto deba finalizar tu inicio debes evocar..._

_-¡OH, dios mío! ¡No me puede suceder esto! –_ hablaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver como sus ultimas esperanzas se habían esfumado.

De pronto este signo, se dibujo a espaldas de Tomoyo y volvió a surgir aquel poderoso ataque... hacia ella. La potente columna de agua la arrastro por entre las colmnas de la biblioteca que eran testigos mudos de la injusta batalla.

Tomoyo se encontraba herida, observando con gran temor; Mientras, temblaba al sentir la fría mirada de aquel joven de cabellos negros.

Este joven se acerco lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ella, se puso a la altura de ella y acaricio su rostro-_Eres mi presa–_ musito Kamui.

Horas mas tarde...

Dentro de uno de esos salones, se encontraba Sakura mareada por estar escuchando desde hace una hora como hacer una ecuación de despejes en una operación de densidad...

_-Ya basta de clases-_ pensaba- _estoy harta de esto_ -puso sus manos sobre su mentó y se quedo pensativa- _habrá sido todo un sueño, todo fue tan real, que extraño Eriol no ha venido a la escuela desde aquella vez que nos vimos en el café, ¿estará enfermo?, No lo creo debe estar jugando videojuegos. Tampoco he visto Tomoyo, no sé que habrá pasado con ella-_

Entonces se abrió la puerta del salón de golpe y un chico con cara de alarma entro:

_-¿Que pasa Roberto?- _dijo la profesora al ver la cara del chico.

_-Todos deben venir paso algo terrible- _dijo casi sin aliento.

Todos los almunos salieron de la clase

_-Oigan y la clase- _se cuestiono la profesora.

En el auditorio, se veía un grupo de policías y de personas con batas quienes

sacaban fotografías mientras los policías impedía que cualquiera pasara.... Cuando Sakura paso al lado del uno, pudo leer en sus casco y batas las letras ONU.

_-¿Que paso?- _le pregunto Sakura a Roberto

_-No lo sé pero ya salieron de las clases, eso creo yo, es ganancia-_

_-Mmhhh ese es pretexto para no tener clases, es bueno Oo -_

"**_Las clases se suspenden el dia de hoy, todos pueden ir a casa"_** grito el profesor pedro de matemáticas. Fue cuando Sakura se le acerco y le pregunto, con muchos deseos de saber la verdad de lo que ahí sucediese.

_-¡Que paso profesor Pedro!-_

_-¡Sakura! ¿cómo estas?, mejor, me contaron que esos golpes con las maletas te dejaron en cama varios días-_

_-Digamos que ya estoy bien-_

_-Oye y la tarea ya la terminaste-_

_-¿¿¿¡¡¡Que Tarea???!!! Oo_-

-_Mejor olvídalo_-

-_Bueno Prof. ¿Por qué se suspendieron las clases?_-

-_Yo tampoco lo sé, pero dice la coordinadora que no ahí por que preocuparse, Sakura mejor ve a casa debes cuidarte, sino ese golpe en la cabeza te pueda hacer ver alucinaciones_.-

-_MMhhh que raro, oiga Prof. ¿no ha visto a Eriol o a Tomoyo?_-

-_A Eriol no lo he visto y Tomoyo la vio por la mañana, vi cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca_-

-_Ah ya veo, bueno ya me voy_-

-_Cuídate Sakura_- se despidió el profesor pedro.

Sakura bajaban las escaleras, las cuales van a la gran biblioteca, era extraño pero no había nadie, entonces enfrente ella vio la imagen de una mujer viendo los demás edificios, pero esa mujer era Tomoyo, pero parecía pálida y en sus ojos parecían estar rojos como si hubiera llorado mucho. Sakura la vio de reojo, dudo en hablarle después aquélla pelea que había tenido hace dos días en el viaje a grecia, fue entonces que esa chica sé hecho a llorar, llevando sus manos a la cara. Sakura se horrorizo al ver que Tomoyo flotaba.

Entonces Tomoyo o si eso era Tomoyo sé hecho a correr a la biblioteca, entre llantos y lamentos, Sakura la siguió hasta las puertas de la biblioteca. En ellas había un letrero el cual decía.

**Prohibido el paso **

**Remodelacion**

Ella se percato que la puerta estaba abierta y paso sin pedir permiso. Las luces estaban apagadas, Sakura intento encenderlas pero los apagadores de la biblioteca no encendían por mas que ella intentaba. A estar adentro y al dar unos pasos se percato que el suelo estaba mojado y se escuchaba el sonido de gotas aguas

-_Debe ser una fuga_- pensó Sakura

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que girara la cabeza hacia el oscuro pasillo por el que había penetrado. Durante unos instantes que parecieron siglos, sólo el frenético retumbar de su corazón resonó en sus oídos. Entonces las cortinas que tapaban las ventanas se abrieron y la luz entro....

-_Ma....a....ria...n_- intento decir Sakura pero no podía, dejo caer su mochila; El sonido de sus cosas al golpear el suelo mojado hizo eco, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

En una de las enormes columnas que sotenian la costrucion, enfrente estaba Tomoyo crucificada, muerta, en sus manos y pies había sido clavadas con unas tijeras, su blusa estaba llena de sangre la cual caía lentamente al suelo y de la cual se oía aquel goteo. A su alrededor había varios libros que estaban teñidos de aquel color. Su cara veía hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados, mientras su figura asemejaba a un cristo en la cruz. No era posible ahora en suelo había sangre que parecía formaran una gran mancha en el suelo, esta teñía los libros tirados.

Sakura bomito al ver esta escena y después se cubrió la nariz, miro alrededor y en las paredes estaba escrita una frases con grandes letras y sangre:

**EL KAMUI HA REGRESADO**

-_Sangre, todo esta lleno de sangre_- dijo Sakura horrorizada. Mientras se tapaba los ojos y se ponia de rodillas a llorar. No importaba si se habia peliado era amigas eso era lo que importaba. Ahora jamas la volveria a ver

-_Estoy muerta Sakura_- escucho una voz- _estoy muerta_-

-_Tomoyo_- dijo Sakura al ver el alma de Tomoyo flotar enfrente de ella.

-_Lo se estoy muerta_-

-_Quien te hizo esto_- le pregunto con lagrimas.

-_No lo puede detener_-dijo- _yo no soy una de las elegidas. Falle_-

-¿_A quien no pudiste detener Tomoyo?¿ a quien?_-

-_El Dragón me mato, no lo puede detener_-

-_¿El Dragón? ¿que quieres decir ?_-

-_Los siete sellos deben detener la ambición de aquel que fue él ultimo en tiempos antiguos_- dijo llorando- _si no el mundo será condenado a volver a ser lo de un principio. Sakura ahora no sirvo de nada, estoy muerta, estoy condenada_-

-_Pero Tomoyo quienes son los siete sellos, no comprendo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices_-

Tomoyo seguía llorando, con las manos metidas en el rostro......

-_Estoy muerta el principio del fin se acerca, todo esta decidido, estoy muerta, ahora solo soy un fantasma, una sombra de lo que fui, estoy muerta_- fue lo ultimo que dijo aquel espíritu mientras lloraba fue cuando desapareció en la biblioteca. Dejando a Sakura sola quien empezó a sollozar.

-_¿Quién o que pudo hacer esto?_- se pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro con el brazo.

Ella salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, corriendo a través del patio dejando atrás aquel cuerpo, aquella escena. Los pensamientos de muerte y indignación pasaban por la cabeza de Sakura. Entonces aun con lagrimas en los ojos vio en el techo de la escuela a una figura que no podia distiguir. Pero ya no quería saber mas de eso solo quería regresar a casa, no quería saber quien había perpetuado tan siniestro acto.

Una persona presenciaba la trágica escena de la uida Sakura, era aquel chico de lentes, el dibujo una sonrisa. De pronto una voz empezó a hablarle.

-_Mhhh_.... _ese Dragón exagera_-

-_Creo que es muy cruel_-

-_Los lilim lo son mas_- contesto Shadow- _pero eso no importa uno esta aquí_

-_El remordimiento es llorar por aquello que ya no tiene remedio ¿Verdad Shadow?-_

-_Koushi__3__, el principio_4- dijo una voz que se dirigía a Eriol.

El se dio vuelta para ver a un la figura de alguien que se acercaba. Eriol no se sorprendió mucho de que hubiera alguien mas en la azotea, después de todo el cerro con cerrojo. Era un chico de ojos rojizos y cabellos negro, que se encontraba en una esquina de la terraza.

-_Kamui Shirou_- contesto Eriol a la voz que estaba detras suyo.

-_Kamui Shirou_- dijo Shadow -_o mejor conocido como aquel, el que caza la majestad de dios y la destruye_-

Sonrió este, Eriol seguía con la misma mirada perdida de siempre como si no estuviera satisfecho por lo que había hacho Kamui con Tomoyo.

-_Kamui Shirou, el segundo Enviado_-

-_Los lilim, no merecen un mundo como este_ - decía Kamui con un tono amigable, pero con una mirada maligna aquella joven.

-_Pero sin embargo lo tiene_- dijo Shadow- _los lilim lo tiene y no se puede hacer nada para solucionar este problema. Los siete enviados aún no están reunidos por eso no podremos avanzar en nuestro plan_-

-_¿Acaso los planes divinos tienen tantos problemas?- sugirió Kamui.- y que ahí con los Dragones de la Tierra, los sellos si se reúne será un problema para nosotros_-

-_Ellos no importan, los mataremos_- contesto Eriol

-_Mhhh_- hizo un gesto de arrogancia Kamui- _para ser nuestro líder aun se cree muy humano_-

-_Humano, Dragón da lo mismo, señor Shirou_-

Días mas tarde.....

En la escuela se esparcio la trágica noticia de la muerte Tomoyo, todo había sido incubrido por hombres de la UNO, para que nadie sospechara a las verdaderas circunstancias de su muerte, solo una persona sabia las tristes condiciones en que esa muchacha había muerto y el extraño mensaje en la pared de la biblioteca, nadie le creia esa absurda historia del fantasma, seria mas facil creer que una chica en un arranque de locura decidio acabar con su existencia.

-_El Kamui ha regresado _-pensó Sakura triste mientras caminaba de regreso a casa -_Los sellos, que quiso decir_- recordó de pronto aquella escena y no pudo contener las lagrimas- _no puedo quitarme esas imagines de mi mente, que quiere decir_-

Caminado por la calle, Sakura vagaba por el mundo como si así pudiera encontrar una respuesta, ella vía las caras largas de los que ahí estaban, pasaban y seguía de largo, cada en una en su propio mundo, con sus propios problemas, sus dichas y desdichas pero que importaba si su mejor amiga ya no estaba.....

-_Eriol, voy a visitarlo_- pensó sonriendo y se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa de este.

Ya al estar enfrente de esta toco la puerta dos veces, pero nadie abrío, la volvió tocar pero esta vez esta se abrió, de ahí salió una mujer que ella reconoció como la madre de Eriol.

-_Buenas tardes ¿Esta Eriol?_-

-_¿Eriol? aquí no vive ningún Eriol_-

-_¡¡¡¡¡¡Que!!!!!!!_- dijo ella sorprendida.

Mas tarde retifico todo, pero la dirección era correcta, intento llamar por teléfono pero nada. Parecía que Eriol había desaparecido por completo.

Ya rendida se sentó en una banca de un parque.....

-_Tomoyo muerta, Eriol desaparecido y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada, me siento tan impotente ante esta situación, no quiero saber quien hizo este crimen tan atroz....Kamui, no entiendo_- suspiro_-Definitivamente, soy una tonta-_ Se decía si misma, mientras varias lagrimas rodeaban sus mejillas.

_-Las lagrimas, deben armarse de valor para atreverse a salir; pero, ellas nunca saben lo que van a conseguir.-_ dijo una voz su lado.

-_¿Que?_- miro ella hacia donde venia la voz, se encontró con una morena de ojos negros, largo cabello que le llegaba hasta al nuca, vestida con una gabardina blanca y pantalones negros, la cual le guiño el ojo al verla.

-_No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien_-

-_Esa frase se la robaste a la serie sakura_5-dijo ella.

-_Así que Tomoyo murió_-

-_¿Como sabes eso?-_

-_Mmhhh_- sonrió para Sakura- _yo soy una de los participantes del fin del mundo_-

-_¿Cual es tu nombre ?_- pregunto Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

-_Me llamo Misato, Misato Ezequiel_- dijo ella sonriéndole.

_-¡Ezequiel, uno de los sellos!_- dijo una voz desde lo alto de un árbol.

_-No lo puedo creer... Esa precencia... ¿ cómo pu.._ –Ante su asombro, Misato fue envestido por Kamui, con una gran patada, ella callo a cierta distancia de Kamui. quien de un salto se quedo parado arriba de las ramas de una arbol.

-_¿QUE Oo ?_- inquirió Sakura asustada

-_Bien no tengo tiempo-_ Misato empezo decir mientras concentraba su energia en su mano y cuando la libero un gran estrella como si fuera una piramide empezo a rodedar todo el lugar en un radio de 5 kilometros. Mientras la estrella crecia y crecia, Kamui miraba alrededor algo desconcertado.

_-Una barrera espiritual, con eso compruebo que eres uno de los poderosos- _dijo Kamui con los brazos cruzados y escuchando su eco en un vacio parque.

_-Soy una ruda pacifisca que no quiere molestar a los civiles- _dijo ella haciendo la señal de victoria con las manos_-El area Bajo la barrera espiritual viaja a otra dimesion donde no es dañada por a la batalla-_

_-Pero-_ inetrrumpio Kamui_- si el que la levanto muere o es herido de gravedad... el area de la barrera sera destruida de la misma forma que lo fue en la batalla. Terremoto, error humano o naturaleza... este lugar sera destruido-_

_-Puede ser mañana o tres años despues...-_

_-Misato Ezequiel... –_ Hecho un suspiro_- Eres especial. En fin-_

Misato se abalanzo encima de Kamui, pero este la evito, Ella no descansaba y empezaba a enviarle golpes secos por todo el cuerpo, Kamui los evadía con gran facilidad; Él dio una media luna hacia atrás y después salto encima de un árbol.

_-Asi que tambien eres...-_

_-Si lo adivinaste soy una de las participantes del fin del mundo o en el dia prometido de 1999_-dijo confiadamente.

_-Esta bien-_ Kamui respiro relajadamente y luego, dijo de una forma susurante unas palabras, inmediatamente, de un solo salto llego una al piso.

Misato iba a seguirlo, pero se percato de dos cosas; La primera de que la chica seguia aun ahi. Y de que no podria evitar la batalla.

_-Oye, espérame_- Misato, se puso delante de el-_No vinimos en plan de visita ¿sabias?-_

_-Lo se, Sello-_

Kamui, empezó junto con Misato a saltar y pelear por entre las azoteas; Rápidamente, Kamui cogió por entre el brazo a misato y la arrojo al piso, estas rápidamente se paro y retrocedió un poco.

_-Es poderoso-_pensaba_–no lo puedo creer_.

Misato hecho la carrera hacia donde estaba Kamui y con todo el impulso salto y le dirigió dos patadas en toda la cara, este cae al piso, pero con un ágil impulso, el se pone de pie y toma la pose de ataque: una pierna delante de la otra, el cuerpo de medio lado, una mano debajo del torso y extendida.

_-Bueno, si quieres que nos pongamos serios, yo también haré lo mismo-_ ella se pone en la pose del tigre_-¡ AAAAIIIIIYYAAAA!_

Misato después de poner sus manos como garras, empieza a atacar intentando tocar puntos vitales de Kamui; después de todo, esta pose se basa en tocar, atrapar, agotar. Kamui formaba un gran escudo con sus brazos, mientras que él retrocedía; No podia llamar la atención, estaban en plena zona comercial pero esta estaba vacia. Sakura los intentaba alcansar con la velocidad con que sus piernas se lo permitian.

Kamui ya se estaba aburriendo de esto, hacia que espero al ataque final de Misato, ella lanzo sus dos brazos hacia Kamui; pero, el ya estaba preparado, tomo sus brazos y le dio un gran impulso, que provoco, que misato diera una vuelta de 360 grados, haciendola caer al piso; pero, cuando Kamui ya la iba a golpear, ella , rodo por el piso, apoyo su fuerza en su pierna izquierda y usando a su pobre espectador busco equilibrio en este y le propino un gran golpe en la espalda, Kamui cayo, por unos leves segundos no conseguia recuperarse, pero luego, se paro de manera dificultosa.

_-¿¿qué piensas hacer, ahora??-_ Pregunto Misato

_-Ya lo veras –_ Kamui le dirige una confiada sonrisa, mientras se aparta uno rizos de su cara.

Kamui, tomo de nuevo la pose ataque; Misato, se quedaba ahí quieta esperando el siguiente movimiento. De pronto, Kamui lanzo un gran grito; mientras estiro ágilmente el brazo hacia donde estaba misato,

_-¿Qué intenta hacer? –_ se preguntaba en la mente.

Kamui se dio cuenta que Misato estaba descuidada y empezó a mover los brazos mas y más ágilmente, los vientos se acrecentaban más y más, hasta que ya podían arrastrar a varios objetos. Misato, se cubrió con sus brazos, no podía escapar, ya una tremenda onda de energia se desplegaba hacia ella.

_-Que es esto–_ Dijo algo impaciente, Misato.

_-Esto es mi Campo A.T.__6__–_ dijo Kamui.

_-¿Que un Campo A.T.?-_ respondió Misato.

_-Es solo una extensión de mis poderes-_ freno con los movimientos, una gran fuerza , elevo a Misato y la mando por los aires a una exagerada distancia de Kamui.

_-¡KAMUI! –_Dijo misato preocupada al ver Kamui que desplazaba el aire y le dio una golpe que la mando al suelo.

Kamui, echo el pique y descendió hacia donde estaba Misato, pronto el se hacerco a Misato quien parecia incosiente. La barrera espiritual se rompe y de nuevo se encontraron en el parque. Todos inculso la cansada Sakura.

_-La barrera espiritual se ha roto. Que débiles son los Dragones de la Tierra, y se supone que ustedes son los que protegerán al mundo.- _dijo Kamui mientras miraba el cielo

Sakura rapidamnete se puso en frente de Misato, intentando protegerla. Sabia perfectamente que ese joven era quien habia matado a Tomoyo como sabia que no estaba a al nivel de enfrentarlo pero aun asi intento golperlo pero cuando su puño intento darle una clase de barrera la impulso hacia atras.

_-Jamás podrás atravesar mi Escudo A.T. _- le dijo Kamui a la derrotada Sakura.

La tierra debajo de Sakura empezó a temblar y abrirse con gran fuerza. Ella a duras penas mantenía el equilibrio y se asusto de sobre manera al ver como algunos árboles caían peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Kamui se empezó a acercarse con paso firme y decidido, sin borrar de su mirada su odio. Por cada paso que daba Kamui, Sakura daba un paso atrás; sin dejar de huir, buscaba alguna forma para vencerle.

-_Yo solo cumplo –_ musito Kamui-_ con una la ley universal... a espada asesinas... a espada morirás..._

Entonces una sombra paso rapidamnete en frente de Kamui, el la siguio con la vista hasta la rama de arbol en el cual estaba Eriol

_-Basta-_ dijo una voz. El chico al oír esto se detuvo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se alejo de su victima diciendo:_ -Que fastidio-_

_-Ya se están moviendo las estrellas... tanto las oscuras como las celestiales..- _dijo Eriol.

-_Este mundo es todavía de los lilim_- dijo Shadow quien aprecio detras de su amo.

-¡¿_Otro Dragon del Cielo?! ¿¡Como!?_- dijo Ezequiel levanatadose y limpiandose la sangre en la boca mientras se sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

-_Así que ella es un sello ¡Es débil!_- dijo Kamui sin dejar su arrogante posición. De repente los tres sontieron una gran prececia. Y fue cuando voltearon ver a Misato.

Misato extendió delante de sí sus dos brazos y formando ante ella la forma de una carta blanca con una pentagrama rojo, empezó a invocarla.

-_Yang... regente del elemento principal... hazte presente en este instante de justicia y desespero..._-Inmediatamente ella grito-... ¡ _DECAPITACION DEL DEMONIO_7!

Kamui y Shadow esquivaron la tremenda carga de energia este no se movía ni se inmutaba pero Eriol no, formando una imponente explosión en donde Misato y Sakura salieron volando, a causa de la onda de la explosión; pero, extrañamente Kamui fue envuelto por inmensas llamaradas, al igual que Shadow, las cuales para sorpresa suya no los abrasaban. De pronto, en una milésima de segundo rápidas imágenes se dibujaron en la mente de Kamui, al eco de:_ " Borrar la maldad... aceptar el destino... " _

Lejos de la mortal batalla dos jóvenes charlaban amenamente debajo de la sombra de un gran cedro.

_-Lastima, habernos perdido el combate. –_ hablaba un chico de cabellos grises, ojos rojos y tierna sonrisa._-Pero hasta ahora, este ni siquiera es el intermedio de la pelea, hasta que todos los seres no se hallan reunido no habrá juicio._

_-La tristeza y la desazón de los corazones de los seres humanos los han traído hasta este mundo, hasta que tan siquiera una persona no sé de cuenta de ello, no ocurrirá el juicio-_ hablo una chica de cabellos rubios, mirada serena y con un vestido negro. _-¿Pero, los elegidos son los correctos?-_

_-Conozco a unos de ellos..._

_-¿a la hija de pandora, el otro Kamui según la leyenda? –_

_-Sí Anna; la hija de Pandora; quiero decir, la hija de futuro.Ya quiero conocerla, debe ser igual de tierna que su madre-_ Hablo Kaworu Nagisa, con un amplia sonrisa sintiendo el aire del ocaso.

Entretanto, Después de un gran Explocion por parte de Misato.

-_No puede ser un Escudo A.T._- dijo Ezequiel al ver como Eriol salia ileso de ese ataque.

-_Sí. Ustedes los Lilim lo llaman así. Esta es la región sagrada de mi alma que no puede ser profanada por nadie. La luz de mi alma. Ustedes los Lilim aun no lo comprenden. El Escudo A.T. es el muro que contiene todas las mentes._- dijo Eriol quien se acerco a Misato.

- _¡¡¡BASTA!!!, ¡¡¡BASTA!!!_ -grito Sakura- _No dañes a nadie mas, Tomoyo esta muerta, ¿la amabas no? Ahora esta muerta, murió de la forma más cruel, en una terrible soledad en las manos de un maldito. Ya nadie mas debe sufrir por tu arrogancia, ya basta no lo entiendes. Eriol, este camino no lleva a ningún lado, si debe llevar a un lado es la desesperanza, deja de lastimar a los demás con tu odio, Eriol. Ahora Tomoyo esta muerta, no dañes a nadie mas, no es justo que por tu odio pereciera ella, no es justo_- dijo Sakura mientras ayudaba Ezequiel a levantarse.

-_Yo no la mate_- dijo Eriol indignado- _Ella busco la muerte, yo no tuve nada que ver en su decisión, ella quiso detener el destino de este mundo_-

-_¿Cuál es ese destino?_- pregunto Sakura.

-_La muerte_- dijo Eriol un tanto triste.

Eriol se levanto en el aire junto a los otros dos.

-_No te involucres en esto, por la amistad que alguna vez le tuvimos Tomoyo, Solo puede haber un futuro_- dijo Eriol quien desapareció entre el cielo azul junto a Shadow y Kamui.

Mas tardes..... Al atardecer.....

Sakura vendaba el brazo de misato mientras esta no sé atrevia preguntar nada sobre lo que ocurria. Ezequiel se intento levantar..

-_Debo decirle **Kaworu** sobre los Dragones del Cielo_- dijo ella pero cayo de nuevo al suelo.

-_Estas loca, en ese estado no lo creo_- le dijo Sakura quien de nueva cuenta la ayudo a levantarse.

-_¡Creo que necesitas entrenamiento!_- Dijo una voz detrás de ellas, ahí sobre el ocaso estaba, una chica rubia vestida con un traje negro y en su cabeza un paliacate rojo cruzada de manos, sobre su cuello había un extraño collar con varias cuentas de color azul(ella es Anna).

TO BE CONTINUE...........

Notas del autor:

Aclaraciones:

Shadow gatito negro con alas de murcielago, para saber mas ver perfiles (seran publicados en el siguiente capitulo).

El nombre usado por Eriol y los Dragones del Cielo para referirse a los humanos. De las leyendas, Lilim fueron los niños nacidos de Adam y su primera esposa Lilith. Después de ésto, por causas deconocidas, ella se volvió un demonio que atacó a los niños recién-nacidos.

Escudo A.T. o Campo de Absoluto Terror es el campo que tenemos todos dentro del corazón para que no puedan llegar realmente hasta nosotros. En esta historia me refieron a él como una coraza contra el mundo

exterior y otros seres. Los Ángeles tienen un campo AT increíblemente fuerte, tanto que solo se puede romper de dos formas: con otro campo AT de igual o mayor fuerza, o con la Lanza de Longhinos.

Koushi Una flecha en el cielo que era usada para señalar el principio de una batalla en la antigua china

El inicio de las cosas, el principio, el origen

Espero que les guste este es un Fan fic donde mezclo a Sakura Card Captor, X-1999 y a Shaman King. Aquí ahí algunas variantes, como los monolitos de Seele y el plan de complejidad humana…..

Entonces sayonara, recuerden, coman frutas y verduras, y no se pierdan Shaman king: master of spirit pa GBA, esta bien bueno

BYE

EL ultimo rey de los dragones ha hablado

1 Shadow gatito negro con alas de murcielago, para saber mas ver perfiles.

2 El nombre usado por Eriol y los Dragones del Cielo para referirse a los humanos. De las leyendas, Lilim fueron los niños nacidos de Adam y su primera esposa Lilith. Después de ésto, por causas deconocidas, ella se volvió un demonio que atacó a los niños recién-nacidos.

3Una flecha en el cielo que era usada para señalar el principio de una batalla en la antigua china

4 El inicio de las cosas, el principio, el origen

5

6 Escudo A.T. o Campo de Absoluto Terror es el campo que tenemos todos dentro del corazón para que no puedan llegar realmente hasta nosotros. En esta historia me refieron a él como una coraza contra el mundo

exterior y otros seres. Los Ángeles tienen un campo AT increíblemente fuerte, tanto que solo se puede romper de dos formas: con otro campo AT de igual o mayor fuerza, o con la Lanza de Longhinos.

7 Tecina exosita que consiste en acumular todo el poder vital en una mano y despues hacerlo explotar hacia una direcion en un potente rayo dorado(imaginese el kamehame ha de goku solo que con una mano y de color dorado)


	2. El limite del orgullo

**

* * *

X **

"_**El Destino esta predicho**_

_**no hay nada que podamos hacer **_

_**el Destino esta elegido**_

_**para el año 1999"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 2**

**El limite del orgullo**

**

* * *

**

**Un Cementerio...**

**Un Alma Solitaria...**

Una joven alma se ve desconsolada viendo una lapida, en su mirada denotaba tristeza. Algo de melancolía de antaño, en su mano un ramo de flores o mas bien pétalos cerezos

_Querida Kotori, traje tu flor favorita recuerdas, los pétalos de cerezo_-dijo Kamui quien dejo el ramo enfrente de la lapida- _he regresado a confirmar lo que alguna vez tu me dijiste por eso vengo aquí -_

Termino por decir mientras se hincaba enfrente aquella tumba, sonreía algo que no era muy frecuente para él, sonreía para su amada como si ella estuviera ahí, como si ella le pudiera responder esa sonrisa pero la verdad en su corazón; era que no podía perdonar a aquellos que había matado a alma tan inocente y pura. No le había hecho nada a nadie, solo quería alguien que era distinto a los demás...entonces el cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordad:

Flash Back

La recién pareja de conocidos, se alejaba poco a poco del agitado conglomerado de personas que se encontraban en el bullicioso hipódromo. Ahora, se dejaban guiar por los caminos de jardines, los inmensos robles que se hallaban vestidos de bellos colores anaranjados; Mientras, los largos cabellos de Kotori jugueteaban con el viento. Este era cargado de hojas secas. a pesar de estar algo incomodo por los hechos anteriores, se divertía al apreciar el bello paisaje otoñal de los amplios parajes.

Kotori y Kamui, conversaban con gran afabilidad y cortesía. Kotori estaba sorprendida, de ver que su hermano no era el único digno de dirigirse tan distinguidamente a su persona. Contrario a lo que Kotori imaginara, Kamui igualmente estaba sorprendido por la forma de ser de aquella joven. Tanta serenidad, amabilidad y tranquilidad eran grandes distintivos; después de todo, pudo ver a varias chicas de este país en su ciudad natal, pero ella... era especial.. Él, quería mantenerse al margen de toda norma de etiqueta, no quería ser descortés ante los ojos tan gentil chica.

La chica pretendía ver al joven a los ojos, Kamui lo había notado desde el inicio, por eso, evitaba verla... no sabia porque... pero le intimidaba el hecho de que ella supiera cosas que él ignoraba... y pudiera desvelárselos con la fugaz mirada de sus verdes ojos.

_- Y dime... –Kamui habló para evitar un silencio, que para él seria incomodo- ¿qué cosas te gusta hacer?_

_- La verdad, por mi estado de salud no se me permiten las actividades de alto rendimiento físico; aunque en lo personal ni los extraño.-Kamui ignoraba lo del estado físico de la chica y se mostraba interesado; Pues, no pudo evitar el acordarse de que una de las chicas de la escuela le había preguntado acerca de una enfermedad en su corazón, pero prefirió no interrumpirla.- Personalmente prefiero actividades más intelectuales y que alimentan la mente y el alma, como: caminar, pintar en óleo y acuarela, leer, escribir pensamientos, tocar el violín o el piano junto con mi hermano... y charlar amenamente con chicos tan especiales como tú._

Kamui se sintió aludido y mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, no pudo más que evitar la mirada para ocultar unas pequeñas líneas rosa en su rostro. Finalmente ella se detuvo y ocultó con su mano, una tímida e intima sonrisa que en compás a una suave risa, apareció en sus labios. Kamui se detuvo sorprendido ante la sorpresiva actitud de la joven inglesa.

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Pregunto algo intrigado el joven; pero, a ver la cara de su acompañante, la risa aumentó mucho más, incomodando a Kamui- ¿Acaso hice algo ofendiera tus buenas costumbres?_

_-No, no es eso- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras, extendía su mano y dejaba caer en ella una hoja otoñal que planeaba en el viento-Es que me he dado cuenta que eres la persona más ingenua que he conocido en toda mi vida... en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro esta.- _

Al terminar de decir esto, ella se acercó y con su mano desocupada, tomo la mano de su acompañante y dejo aquella hoja en su mano. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa ligera y continuo su marcha

Kamui ahora si se hallaba confundido... y apenado. �¿Cómo es posible que pensara eso si recién se habían dirigido pocas palabras sin importancia! El chico no dejó de ver por algunos segundos aquella hoja, totalmente intimidado ante la sonrisa joven no pudo evitar algo de saliva. Él sabia controlar a toda clase de chicas, ya que había tratado con toda clase de jovencitas a lo largo de su vida... pero no a alguien como Kotori...

El chico reanudó su marcha intentando alcanzar a Kotori, que se hallaba en sus pensamientos... y en sus risitas.

_- �¿Y por que dices que soy ingenuo!- Pregunto algo furioso._

_-¿No me digas que te enojaste? Si yo lo dije de forma halagadora y sin intenciones mezquinas.-Contestó amablemente._

_-Pero tienes tus razones, no puedes juzgarme así como así.- Kamui adelanto el paso y quedo frente a frente con ella- ¡Vamos¿Por qué dices que soy ingenuo¡No creo sensato y de buenas costumbres, el juzgar a las personas por una primera impresión!_

_-Yo nunca cometería tal falta del respeto, joven Shiruo.- Comentó serena._

Ella lo vio con ojos sinceros, buscando en los ojos del joven delante de ella alguna razón oculta. Finalmente, se dio a la tarea de responderle con un suspiro algo extraño; pues, Kamui no entendía si era de resignación, tranquilidad o melancolía:

_-Eres ingenuo, por que no sabes reaccionar ante algún sentimiento.–Kamui abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras, Kotori solo dio un paso al lado de él y continuo con su paseo, añadiendo- Después de todo no puedo culparte eso.-_

_No creo que tengas las razones para sustentar eso..._

_-Es cierto. Pero, no miento al decirte que tengo mis razones para decirte lo que te digo. – Hablo segura de sí misma sin darse vuelta- tanto materiales como en mi mente. Vamos no te pongas tan enérgico y continuemos caminando tranquilamente como antes._

Pero Kamui ya se había propuesto averiguar todo que pudiera saber esa chica acerca de su familia.

_- Tu iniciaste el tema, Kotori.- Kamui intentaba evitar su curiosidad en su voz.- Lo más conveniente seria, que terminaras de sustentar el tema y no me dejes con tanta inquietud._

Para su sorpresa, la chica volvió a reírse tímidamente de él. Lo cual hizo que Kamui perdiera un poco los estribos.

_-Lo sabia.- Kotori volvía a ocultar con una mano su sonrisa.- Te puse nervioso._

_-Claro que no.- Kamui se había parado derecho y con cara seria; Pero, eso hizo que Kotori riera más fuerte al notar las pequeñas líneas rozadas en las mejillas de Kamui._

_-¡OH, Por dios! –La chica dejó de ocultar su sonrisa y lo volteó a ver amablemente.-Se nota que eres muy tímido con las mujeres. ¿O acaso estas empezando a sentir algo por mí?- Pregunto algo franca y juguetona._

Aquel comentario hizo de Kamui un muñequito de trapo rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron y su cara cambio un tonalidad Tomate.

_-�¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí¡Eso no es cierto!_

_-Claro que es cierto..._

La joven se acercó a Kamui y delicadamente le quito la hoja otoñal sus manos y se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Kamui. No hay que dudar un segundo, lo nervioso que estaba Kamui.

La chica empezó a acariciar el rostro del joven con la punta de aquella hoja, sin dejarle de ver por un segundo sus grises ojos.

Kotori acercó la otra mano y empezó a jugar con los mechones del cabello de Kamui. Y con la hoja otoñal empezó a dibujar el camino de aquellas líneas rozadas. A Kamui sin duda alguna le temblaban las piernas e intentaba a duras penas tragar saliva; pero, se sentía como una estatua de piedra, que cualquier movimiento le era un gran esfuerzo.

_- Dime Kamui ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de mí? -Susurró Kotori viéndolo con sus serios e inexpresivos ojos - ¿Te da miedo pensar que es lo que sé de ti? O ¿Te da miedo pensar que tan cerca estoy de ti?._

Él joven estaba sorprendido como la situación se había vuelto de cabeza tan rápidamente. Era muy extraño ver aquellos ojos, poseían una belleza mística que hacia que Kamui se sintiera incomodo. Él sentía como si Kotori pudiera leer en sus pupilas grises todos los secretos que ocultara su corazón como un libro abierto.

_-Yo... Yo... Yo no... – Kamui tartamudeaba rápidamente.-_

¿_OH acaso te preocupa cuan cerca están las personas que te quieren?_

La mente de Kamui no actuaba con lógica y no razonaba la profundidad de las preguntas que le hacia Kotori, parecía atrapado en la espada filosa que representaban los ojos de Kotori. Para sorpresa de Kamui la chica se separo de él y acomodándose sus cabellos se dio media vuelta, su largo vestido emitió un susurró al bambolearse con el viento que volvió otra vez cargado con anaranjadas hojas secas.

_-Vaya.-Hablaba Kotori melancólica.- Tienes los mismos buenos pensamientos y cualidades de siempre–La chica le sonrió leve y tristemente-Dentro de ti hay una mar de sentimientos. Aunque, debo aceptar que son mucho más profundos, ...pero de acuerdo a mi destino, Yo debo morir por la persona que mas ame...-_

El corazón de Kamui, empezó a latirle fuertemente. Él dio unos rápidos pasos y la tomó suavemente de sus dos manos y la vio con algo de asombro, desesperación... y tristeza.

_Eso es absurdo-_

Kotori lo veía con notoria tristeza. Ambos sintieron que una presencia conocida se acercaba y Kotori delicadamente se soltó de las manos de Kamui y sin darle alguna razón.

_-Pero tenga la esperanza de que El futuro aun no esta decidido ¿verdad? Kamui-_

Fin del Flash Back

_Te traje tantas desgracias mi querida Kotori, perdóname lo único que esta en mi mano es vengar lo que esos lilim te hicieron_- cerro los ojos y se paro alejándose de la tumba- _por eso soy un Dragón del Cielo. Adiós_ -

Entonces levanto vuelo, dejando abajo aquel ramo de flores de cerezo

**Era cristiana 1999**

**Metro...**

**10:00 PM...**

La puerta se abrió y subió al vagón, él estaba seguro que su padre no le permitirían entrar para nada, ya era muy tarde... tal vez estaban preocupados contado las horas para el sermón que recibiría de parte de su madre o de las inconstantes amenazas de su padre acerca de las fiestas nocturnas y las reuniones conformes y inconformes con sus amigos. Pensaba él en todas estas cosas mientras viajaba en el vagón semivacío...

Al abrirse las puertas del vago él salió, la estación estaba vacía.

_Bien, ya estoy aquí pronto llegare a casa y mis papas me mataran_- pensaba, el metro empezó a avanzar y empezó a dejar un aire frió en su trayecto. Entonces tal vez por instintos levanto su mirada hacia atrás; parecía que a lejos de veía una diminuta figura negra flotando en el aire. El chico no podía creer lo que veía, sacudió su cabeza levemente y la figura que antes había percibido ahora había desaparecido.

_no debí beber_- dijo y se voltio, pero se quedo paralizado al ver que enfrente a la altura de su cabeza estaba un pequeño gato con alas pequeñas semejantes a las de un murciélago.

Los dos se quedaron viendo, el chico se hizo para atrás mientras aquel animalito estaba ahí flotando, de repente sonrió el gatito, el chico caminaba lentamente hacia atrás. Sin darse cuenta se tropezó, perdido el equilibrio y cayendo a las vías del metro, una luz se veía venir del túnel.

_¿Esto es parte del destino? Creo que si- _dijo Shadow mientras sonreía soberbiamente.

**En otro lugar lejos de aquella escena...**

Eriol levanto su mano izquierda hasta su nariz con el fin de olerla, como por instinto.

_Huelo ¿huelo a sangre?-_ dijo mientras guardaba su mano en el bolsillo

**The LastKingDragon en reunion con SEELE**

_El segundo Dragón del Cielo- dijo el monolito con el numero 01- por que no se nos mencionó su llegada LastKingDragon, recuerde nosotros no cubriéremos los crímenes de un asesino como él, debe tener en cuenta eso-_

_Recuerde, si descubren nuestros planes; no queremos una masacre antes de tiempo... _-dijo el 04

_¿No podría utilizar de mejor manera nuestro presupuestó?_- inquirió el 02

_Esta bien que use el dinero para invertir en sus juguetes tecnológicos y para ocultar los crímenes de sus colegas, pero siempre y cuando, no olvide el trato que convenimos..._.- siguió 12.

_Recuerda que estas no son tus únicas obligaciones_- inquirió el 05.

_¡Exacto!_- dijo el 01 fue cuando enfrente Eriol se mostró una imagen holográfica.

**ULTRA **

**SECRETO**

EL PLAN AUXILIAR

DE LA RAZA HUMANA.

**PROYECTO DE LA ONU**

DÉCIMOSÉPTIMO

INFORME PROVISIONAL

**CREADO POR ENCARGADOS **

**DEL PROYECTO.**

**PLAN OPERATIVO AÑO 1999**

(EN RASGOS GENERALES)

_El plan auxiliar de la raza humana_- volvió a tomar palabra el 01- _como puede ver, esta es nuestra ultima esperanza para superar esta situación tan abrumadora-_

_-Si lo sé señores- declaro Eriol._

_Y que ahí de los sellos o mejor dicho NERV, ya debe estar enterado sobre esto_- dijo el 03

_NERV importa poco-_ dijo Eriol- _ya les dije que nosotros ganaremos la ultima guerra y el "día prometido" llegara, SEELE no se debería preocuparse por tan poca cosa como NERV-_

_Si los sellos mueren nosotros ganaremos y veremos un mundo un prefecto, sin el mal del pecado original_- dijo el 07.

_Pase lo que pase...no permitiremos que la llegada de nuevos Ángeles retrasen nuestro itinerario. Y sobre el presupuesto volveremos a considerar_- comento el 02.

_Queremos que nos mantenga al tanto sobre los planes de operaciones y los avances con "Beast_"- termino por decir el 01

_descuiden...-_

(Beast: es una Bio-computadora de séptima generación que está compuesta por tres sub­ordenadores, cada uno programado de forma distinta y tienen que ponerse de acuerdo para actuar.)

**Los monolitos desaparecieron... **

**dejando a Eriol solo en medio...**

**de la quieta oscuridad...**

Eriol, en la quieta oscuridad, sombras y nadas mas que eso, así era la oscuridad dejada por aquellos monolitos.

_¿El destino de la humanidad? La esperanza esta aliada con el sufrimiento_- dijo Eriol para si y salio de aquella habitación..

**Lejos ... en las afueras de la cuidad...**

**en la zona indstrial..**

Los grandes y variados edificios del centro son lo que podemos llamar obras para el ego humano donde se busca alcanzar el apreciable cielo, donde se quiere tocar una estrella, aquellos edificios tan grandes y hermosos, de mil y un véntales que refleja la luz del sol hacia alguna parte de la estrepitosa cuidad. Ahora la noche cubría el cielo, la luna azul vislumbraba, un edifico como este es la cede de la organización NERV, para ser más exactos en una oficina en lo alto de este, un chico se encontraba contemplando el cielo nocturno a través del gran ventanal. Con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y su mirada tranquila, de repente tocaron la puerta...

_pasen_- dijo mientras no dejaba ver por la ventana el cielo nocturno.

Al voltearse aquel joven vio las caras de quienes estaban ahí, la primera de una jovencita rubia haciendo un gesto como diciendo "Que fastidio" y a su lado estaba Misato. Esta al verle le sonrió.

_Misato que gusto_- dijo Kaworu, ella le dio un saludo muy respetuoso.

_Vamos mujer no necesitas tantas formalidades conmigo, sabes que somos amigos_- dijo el chico quien con un gesto con las manos les pidió que sentara.

_Bueno que hacemos aquí_- dijo Anna mientras se levantaba del asiento- _debemos de hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos así, los Dragones del Cielo se reúnen lentamente, debo decir que eso es una ventaja para nosotros-_

_Señorita Kyouyama_- dijo Kaworu mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía- _no ahí que preocuparse-_

_Kaworu siempre tomas todo en calma parece que esto no te importara_- dijo Misato.

_Mi querida Misato, si me desespera no podría ayudar en nada, si es preocupante que los Dragones del Cielo estén aquí, es preocupante que las visiones. Pero si me desesperará buscando una solución rápida no serviría de nada es mejor tomar las cosa calmadamente se puede pensar mejor las cosas y encontrar otro tipo de soluciones, es mejor reflexionar tomado su tiempo que haciendo una acción deliberada y tonta_ -suspiro- _me encuentro preocupado mis sueños me han dado una visión del futuro-_

_Y que vistes en ellas Nagisa_- dijo Anna un tanto preocupada.

_-Llámame Kawuro señorita Anna- tomo un respiro y siguió- Vi el fin del mundo, el que tiene el poder de ver el futuro... el oráculo, el adivino, el profeta.. Desde el principio de los tiempos. Ellos han anunciado el Fin del Mundo, y como ellos yo también tengo el poder de ver el futuro a través de las cartas o los sueños- hizo una pequeña pausa- yo soy un visionario, un adivino, en este sueño vi la tierra hecha cristal, los edificios destruidos, el desierto, es el murmullo de un mundo destruido. En las ruinas de este mundo, siete, siete personas, siete personas ocultadas por capuchas, una de ellas me ve, me ve dentro de mi visión. Se rompe ¿la tierra se rompe? La esfera de cristal se rompe. Siete dragones la destruyen -_

_Entonces el principio del fin se acerca_-preguntó Misato

_No lo sé_- contesto el joven.

_-�¡Si no lo sabe¿De que le sirve tus poderes como adivino?-dijo Anna golpeando la mesa- no lo entiendo, los Dragones del Cielo se reúne y nosotros aquí, después me querrá decir que tomemos un café y hagamos de cuenta que el mundo no se va acabar yo no puedo estar tan tranquila ante una situación tan grave- termino por decir Anna. _

**Mientras tanto... En una vieja Iglecia... **

En lo escombros de lo que alguna vez era una iglesia, una figura vestida de traje con una gran gabardina Negra y lentes negros se abría paso entre los escombros, ya al llegar al atrio este contemplo con un tanto de admiración y humildad las viejas estatuas y pinturas que se encontraban olvidadas...Presenciando lo que alguna vez fue venerado, este hombre, de bien cuidados cabellos negros. Este saco de un bolsillo de su gabardina un paquete de cigarrillos, saco uno y lo prendió con un reluciente zippo plateado. Exhaló una bocanada amplia y luego dijo:

_- Están encadenados sus destinos en el cielo. siete es su numero-empezó- Concebidos en la profundidad del océano. No son hombre ni mujeres. Son como el viento aullador, que no conoce piedad, que no conoce compasión. Inútiles son todos, los ruegos y las suplicas; ellos son la serpiente, son la bestia furiosa, son la tormenta. Son vientos de cambio de muerte y renacimiento. Ellos son la inundación que barrera la tierra. Siete en el cielo y siete en la tierra...- después de decir esto observo para atrás una figura negra entre los escombros cruzada de manos.._

_El Sakurazukamori uno de los siete ángeles-_ dijo la figura detrás de el.

El _Kamui_- dijo.

_Los enviados nos reunimos, como estaba predicho_-

_-Si- lanzo un suspiró- Soy el ultimo del clan asesino Sakurazukamori. Mi familia tiene una cuenta justa con el Fin del mundo- _

_-Los sellos se están reuniendo- dijo Kamui desviando la mirada-tenemos recuperar la Lanza esta noche-_

_-Ya veo- dijo mientras por aquel agujero en el techo observaba la luna llena, la luna de un azul cristalino._

_-Olvidar el sufrimiento es la forma en que sobrevivimos, pero ahí cosas que no se deben olvidar, Señor Sakurazukamori-_

_-Y el señor Ikari ¿donde esta?-_

_-Ahí personas que quiere arreglar el pasado pero no puede, por mas que lo intenta su destino los persiguen hasta aquí, en el ocaso de las cosas, a veces el orgullo y digo el orgullo personal es el que más afecta en las decisiones importantes- dijo una voz_

De repente las velas de aquella destruida iglesia se prendieron, Kamui y Seishiro voltearon hacia atrás de entre los escombros y polvo, entre la oscuridad y tuene luz de las velas se veía la figura. Su cabello largo y sonrisa cínica, y una capa blanca que cubre todo su cuerpo. Esa figura llegaba hasta donde se encontraban aquellos dos.

Ya al estar enfrente de ellos, detrás de el se extendieron dos grandes alas de fuego, que después detrás de él, surge una figura gigante, de color rojo, como fuego, y todo a su alrededor se cubre de llamas, la vieja iglesia empezó a incendiarse...

_Otro Dragón ha llegado_- dijo Seishiro, Kamui permanecía tranquilo como su costumbre, cruzando las manos.

_Señor Asakura, siempre intentas impresionar a todos con su espíritu del fuego, ve este lugar se empieza a caer_- inquirió Kamui

El joven shaman chasqueo los dedos y una bola de fuego los cubrió y después desapareció dejando ver que estaba en otro lugar para ser más exactos sobre un edificio junto a la vieja fachada de la iglesia, que se estaba incendiando.

_Un shaman_- replico sin asombro Seishiro.

_-Creí que usted había muerto a manos de Yoh, en el Shaman Fighter, pero veo que es duro de matar señor Asakura, supongo que viene a cumplir la cuenta justa de su familia, como uno de los participantes del fin del mundo- confirmo Kamui_

_-Es un asunto personal- dijo por fin el tenaz shaman- con el clan Kyouyama-_

_-Ahora el fin del mundo es un asunto personal para el gran Hao- dijo Seishiro. _

(Shaman Fight es el nombre que recibe la pelea de shamanes, que se realiza cada 500 años con el anuncio de una estrella.)

La luna que antes era azul y brillante ahora era roja las tres figuras ahí paradas contemplaba el fuego.

**NERV**

**God´s in his heaven. All right with the world.**

Sonaron las alarmas en el edificio de NERV, un estruendo se escucho en la planta baja

_-¿que pasa¿Que fue ese sonido?- se pregunto Kaworu._

El piso empezó a temblar

_Comándate, comándate- _se escucho una voz por el intercomunicador_- patrón sanguíneo azul, no ahí duda es un..._ -de repente se corta la comunicación_-..._

_-No puede ser un ángel-_

_-�¿Un ángel!- inquirió Anna._

_-Ustedes dos- dijo Kaworu dirigiéndose a las dos chicas-¡Cierren todas las compuertas del Dogma Central! Haremos cualquier cosa para ganar tiempo.- _

(Es el sector mas lejano y profundo de los cuarteles de NERV, Central Dogma es una área aislada que aloja la Lanza de Loginus..)

En la parte baja del edifico, una lluvia de flores de cerezo caía sobre los guardias de entre la lluvia salía la figura de un hombre de lentes negros levanto la mano y dijo unas palabras extrañas, de sus manos liberaron varias cartas de color negro las cuales traía un pentagrama invertido de color verde. Las cartas levitaba a su alrededor y con un gesto con la mano indico a los que estaba en frente de el, los guardias estaba desconcertados y empezaron a dispárale. Las balas rebotaba frente aquel hombre como si tuviera un campo de fuerza. El sonrió malévolamente y las cartas que estaban en el aire se convirtiéndolos en cuervos que atacaron a los guardias. La bruma seguía, de repente se crea un enorme estrella alrededor cubriendo varias cuadras de la ciudad.

_-Una Barrera espiritual -susurro Seishiro-un Dragón de la Tierra -_

De entre la oscuridad, se veía caminar una figura que parecía venir, era la de una mujer de pelo largo, jeans y una amplia gabardina blanca, de repente se paro en frente de el. Seishiro de una bolsa de su gabardina saco un cigarro y se lo puso en la boca. Ella se lo encendió. Entonces el salvajemente tomo del brazo a Misato y le dice:

_Fumar es malo para la salud, Misato-chan. Subaru-kun nos lo decía_-

Ella forsegeo un poco y se logro librar de su agarre y dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose a una distancia prudencial

_Te he estado buscando por todas partes_- le contesto Misato.

_-¿Por que?- le pregunto el quitando se los lentes de su cara y dejando ver ese ojo extraño al pareces de vidrio. _

_-¡Para que mi deseo se haga realidad!-_

_-Una barrera espiritual, los siete sellos ¿no?. La familia Sumeragi, te enseño lo que eran los Dragones de la tierra; para salvar a este mundo de su destrucción-_

Fue cuando de repente un majestuoso cerezo apareció, Sus extensas raíces, eran realmente imponentes, su tronco era robusto e inmenso, en todo su ser estaba completamente llenos de flores y el aire estaba plagado de pétalos del mismo.

_-�¡Yo no tengo ningún interés en el futuro de la tierra!- grito ella mientras salto hacia el aire ella lanzo cinco cartas que en el trayecto se trasformaron en cuervos de color blanco. Estos se lanzaron contra el. Pero chocaron contra un escudo de energía el cual era un gran pentagrama invertido que lo protegió del ataque de Misato. El levanto su brazo izquierdo..._

_-Invocación Shukuindoo- grito el mientras una gran ave de color negro aparecía en su mano la empezó a graznar y a agitar sus alas como poseída. Mientras, Misato veía expectante hacia la zona en la que sintió tan brutal energía. _

_-¡Un shikigami!-_

_-Quizás este destinado desde un principio que tu, un Dragón de la tierra , y yo, un Dragón del Cielo, nos encontráramos y destruyéramos el uno al otro- _

(bestia espiritual)

**Dogma Central...**

Kamui y Hao corrían hacia el sótano del edifico, llegaron las puertas de seguridad, Kamui puso su mano hacia el frente ejecutando una onda de choque que destruyo la puerta.

_Llamado de los muertos_- grito un voz detrás de ellos...

Entonces tres espíritus en forma de calavera se lanzaron contra los dos Ángeles, ellos los esquivaron y atrás se escucho una explosión.

¿_Que diablos fue eso?_- se pregunto Kamui.

_-Es la ultima Descendiente de los Kyouyama, la esposa del Shaman King- dijo Hao sonriendo._

(Técnica que consiste en usar el Rosario de los 1080 cuentas: Collar propiedad de Anna, que cuenta con 1080 bolas, con el se realiza el hechizo 1080, así como invocar a los 1080 espíritus que están bajo sus ordenes.)

Atrás de ellos estaba Anna, en su mano sostenía su collar, mientras cerraba los ojos de repente los abrió.

_No puedo permitir que llegue al Dogma Terminal_- dijo Anna quien los veía.

_-Querida Anna- dijo Hao- tanto tiempo sin verte ahora no esta Yoh para defenderte como la ultima vez...- se dirigió a Kamui- tu sigue adelante y recupera la Lanza, yo tengo que resolveré un asunto pendiente con el Clan Kyouyama-_

Kamui asentó un "si" con la cabeza y siguió, Anna intento seguirlo pero entonces una muralla de fuego detuvo su camino.

_¡Demonios! No me queda de otra, tendré que vencerlo_- dijo ella.

_-ESPIRITUD DE FUEGO, VEN- dijo Hao, detrás de el surge una figura gigante, de color rojo, parecido a un Centinela...- bueno Anna serán tus 1080 fantasmas contra mi incontenible espíritu del fuego-_

**Dogma Terminal...**

_Estoy por llegar_- pensó Kamui mientras con su poder psíquico destruía la ultima puerta...

Al abrirse paso entre los escombros de la puerta metálica, bajo un tuene luz se veía una lanza de dos puntas depositada sobre un pedestal iluminado por luces que hacia un camino hacia donde se encontraba la lanza. Kamui se acerco hasta ella y la tomo entre sus manos.

_Esta es la Lancea Longini la única arma que es capaz de destruir a un ángel¡No! Es distinta¡Esta no es la Lanza de Loginus!-_ fue cuando el rompió la lanza dejándola caer- _ya entiendo los lilim_ - dijo cerrando el puño.

(Lanza de Longinus: Longinus proviene del nombre del soldado romano que atravesó el costado derecho de Cristo en la cruz para confirmar su muerte. Esta arma es la única capaz de atravesar el Campo A.T. de los ángeles.)

_No puedo creer que ustedes sean los sirvientes de dios_- dijo una voz..

_-Así que eres tu el vidente de los Dragones del Cielo- dijo el girando hacia atrás. Mientras levanto levemente la palma de su mano hacia su objetivo. Y lanzo una tremenda onda de choque de hizo temblar el subterráneo y destruyendo una pared detrás del sello. En cuanto a Kaworu el permanecía igual como si la onda jamás lo hubiera tocado._

_-Un Escudo A.T.- replico Kamui mientras sonreía. _

_Si, yo comparto la misma naturaleza que ustedes los Ángeles por que también soy un natus de Adamo_-

(Hijo de adam, progenitor de los ángeles según los libros atróficos)

_Comprendo así que tu eres el traidor, tu eres Traviz -._

(Tabris Ángel de las alternativas, del libre ser.)

_-¿Ya has sufrido lo suficiente? Tanto en cuerpo como alma ¿terminaras ya¿Dejaras tus esperanzas? Si continuas teniendo esperanzas solo provocarás que continué el sufrimiento. _

_-Sabes cosas que no querías saber, vez cosas que no deberían ser vistas y a un así tu también tienes Esperanzas.-_

_-Yo soy el vidente de los Dragones del Cielo, Kaworu Nagisa- dijo el mientras ponía una cara seria y fría ante la situación- y conozco tu pasado como tu futuro gracias mis sueños, todo se ha repetido justo del mismo modo que en mi sueños-_

_-¿Estas sufriendo? Tu deseo es morir, yo cumpliré tu deseo por que soy el único que puede matarte- dijo Kamui mientras levanto levemente la palma de su mano, Kaworu parpadeo varias veces al ver como detrás de Kamui se dibujaba dos finas alas en su espalda, la izquierda despedía plumas blancas pareciendo las de una ave mientras la de la derecha de era oscura y oscilaba a las de un murciélago. La visión desapareció ante los ojos de Kaworu quien solo observa como aquel individuo lanzo una onda de choque de tal fuerza que todo el edificio empezó a temblar y a escucharse un gran estruendo._

**Dogma Central...**

_-¿Que es esa gran presencia?- se pregunto Anna_

_Estúpido Kamui, vas destruir todo_- pensó Hao mientras una bola de fuego lo cubrió

_-Poder regresar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas; lo único que podría hacer es callar. Cuando mis palabras fueron no nesecitadas, poder cerrar mis ojos ante ti Anna-dijo. _

_Yoh_- pensó ella.

**En la parte baja del edificio...**

Hubo una gran explosión; algo sucedió, ella se quedo viendo a su enemigo. Misato extendió rápidamente el brazo hacia Seishiro y un gran rayo se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el cayendo frente a el, no le dio directamente; Pero, la onda de la explosión lo lanzo.

_-Invocación Shikunoosho shiku-_

Todos esos vientos se tornaron en un inmenso torbellino que rodeo a Misato, los pétalos de cerezo, parecían finas cuchillas cortando todo lo que tocasen, formando pequeñas heridas en todo su ser, la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas caía al suelo, haciendo que el cerezo floreciera mas y mas.

_-¿Tu deseo es matarme? Tu valioso Subaru-kun fue asesinado por mi, eso es realmente tierno Misato-chan-_

Al decir estas palabras los vientos se detuvieron y el desaparecían junto con el gran cerezo y los pétalos

_-¿Mi deseo?- se pregunto así misma melancólicamente._

**Mañana... En un lugar lejos de ahi... **

Cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca Tamao dejó su traje en su casillero y salió de la graduación dirigiéndose hacia su "departamento" Las fábricas rodeaban el lugar, por ello los sonidos de las constructoras y maquinarias eran taladrantes en todo momento.

La chica abrió la puerta y esta giró pesadamente sobre sus bisagras, pasando el hecho por alto entró en la habitación y encendió la luz, los sonidos quedaron fuera y dentro sólo reinó el débil eco del ruido exterior.

_Ya llegué_ – susurró con cabizbaja como si recordara algún hecho del pasado, con un ligero sollozo se internó en su casa, una puerta del lado derecho del corredor daba hacia la cocina, del lado izquierdo se encontraba su recamara y una pequeña habitación al fondo hacía las veces de estudio y sala.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y no descubrió nada nuevo en su entorno, entró en su recamara y se recostó en la cama, cruzando los brazos tras su nuca miró el techo de su habitación, sus pensamientos se habían esfumado de pronto, pero como un golpe regresaron obligándola a levantarse, abrazó sus rodillas y permaneció en esa posición en el centro de su cama.

_Mam�, papá_– susurró y terminó de recostar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas sin evitar el llanto.

En un sueño, muchas veces el pasado no persigue esta es la línea entre este mundo y el otro...

_Tamao _– una suave voz llamaba a la niña de 9 años, una mujer de buen porte extendía sus brazos amorosamente hacia la niña

_-Mamá – la pequeña corrió hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, un hombre alto se encontraba junto a la dama. – Pap�! – gritó la niña felizmente abriendo los brazos hacia la pareja que la esperaba en la lejanía del campo. _

Repentinamente todo se vuelve oscuro, la sirena de alarma suena y la pequeña confundida se detiene, un violento aire se siente en el ambiente y la niña es despedida por la ráfaga.

_�¡Tamao¡AAAHHH! _– La pareja no puede moverse del lugar, una explosión se escucha cerca de ahí.

_Mam�, Papá_ – La pequeña se incorpora pesadamente y queda perpleja admirando a un gran animal de ojos brillantes y enormes alas, a lado de la criatura la figura de un niño entre las sombras, que tiene frente a ella, le sonrió, un rayo oscuro sale del hocico de aquella bestia y la niña voltea hacia donde el destello se dirige pero justo en ese momento descubre que el mismo lugar al que se dirige es donde se encuentran sus padres.

– _�¡Nooooooo! _¡– grita la pequeña pero es demasiado tarde.

_¡Tamao¡Tamao¡Reacciona!_ – Tamao abre ligeramente los ojos. Y se sorprendió¿todo era un sueño? Un sueño que detestaba. No podía soportar estar así, sin su familia, ya eran las 4:30 de la tarde, ella no soportar mas estar ahí. Todos se iban a ir, todos había perdido sus hogares, bueno ella sentía que todo se habían ido, que la habían abandonado incluso él quien fuera su única esperanza.

El cielo se tornaba rojo, cuando Tamao llego a un pequeño lago, siempre que se sentía triste o desanimada lo que hacia era ver como la marea iba y regresaba, así que se quedo viendo el horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba parecía que el sol se sumergiera en dentro del agua de aquel lago...

_Horo Horo, Pylica, todos perdieron sus hogares y se han ido, amigo ya no tengo a nadie a quien pueda llamar amigo a nadie, mama ¿qué puedo hacer dime por favor?- _

Fue entonces que hojas secas y cafés caían de algún lugar, ella se percato de eso.

_-¿Hojas de otoño en primavera?- dijo mientras con la mirada seguía el trayecto de una hoja que caía en el suelo pero antes de que cayera, entonces ella la tomo con su mano y se le quedo viendo. _

_-mmhhh...mmhh...mhhh-_

(Tátara reo del Himno a la Alegría o Ode of Joy)

Entonces escucho un tarareo, era una canción que conocía, algún día la escucho en su clase de música, ella voltio rápidamente su cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel sonido. En la rama de un árbol que parecía estar deshojándose como si el otoño se hubiera adelantado solo para ese árbol, sobre una rama cerca del suelo se encontraba sentado un joven quien observa también el atardecer mientras tarareaba esa canción, ella se le quedo viendo.

**_Canta, Sueña Cantando, Vive Sueño El Nuevo Sol_**..._¡Es bueno cantar_!- contesto él sin voltear a ver a Tamao.

_¿Que?- _le cuestiono ella.

_Cantar alegra el alma, la música es la mayor creación de los lilim, pero_- entonces el volteo a verla- _¿qué piensas tu, Tamao Tamamura?_

_-¡Sabes mi nombre!-_

_Todos saben tu nombre, no lo tomes a mal pero realmente ignoras tu propia importancia-_

_-En serio pero ¿quien eres tu?-_

_-Yo soy Eriol, Eriol Ikari, como tu yo soy uno de los seleccionados-_

_-¿tu¿Ikari?-_

_-Llame "Eriol", señorita Tamamura-_

_-Esta bien pero tu llámame Tamao- _

El chico le sonrió...

Mientras existía este encuentro, un figura los observaba desde el lejos, el pequeño gato veía como su amo cometía los errores de su pasado, como si así pudieran evadir lo que estaba predicho desde el día que su estrella anuncio su nacimiento. Shadow lanzo un suspiro y después mientras veía a su amo hablar con aquella joven, pensó :

_-Su majestad a veces pienso, si algunos encuentros son parte del destino o solo mero capricho de uno, si las cosas las elige uno para su bien propio o para el de otros. Si en un futuro lejano volviéramos a nacer como se resolvería el dilema entre estas dos personas. Eso a veces me lo pregunto su majestad- levanto su felino rostro hacia el cielo. Y contemplo las primeras estrellas.- El destino es el destino y nadie lo puede cambiar su majestad - _

**Un sueño...**

**Sakura...**

"_**Duerme, cubre tus sueños de nieve y viento...La ráfaga de viento te eriza la piel, o tal vez es la escena frente a ti...**_

_**Es triste ver esto, triste ver tanta destrucción y cero de vida..."**_

La nieve lo cubre todo y las ruinas,los edificios destruidos,

"_**Es el murmullo de un mundo destruido. Todo acabo, nada fue suficiente, sus intenciones eran buenas y sus sentimientos dominaron sus decisiones" **_

Sakura observaba el panorama con terror, las ruinas de los grandes edificios eran cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve. En las ruinas de este mundo, siete, siete personas ocultadas por capuchas...

La brisa arrastraba el olor a muerte y miedo, entre los pequeños cristales de agua congelada. Trato de cerrar los ojos pero la imagen permanecía dentro de su mente. Trato de hablar, pero solo pudo balbucear algo incoherente. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de borrar la imagen y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Entonces hablo entrecortadamente:

_-No... esto no puede ser, esto aun no ha acontecido ... o si?..- _

Sakura se dejo caer en la nieve olvidando el dolor que sentía al sentir el frió quemar su piel

_-�¡MALDITOS! ...- se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de su eco._

_-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Sakura mirando la nieve. - ¿Donde estas?- miro el cielo- ¿Por que estoy aquí?-_

_-Es malo esperar respuestas en otros, es malo esperar... Debes encontrar las respuestas en ti, no en la esperanza._

_-Yo...- una lagrima bajo por su mejilla- esto no es justo... _

_-Nada lo es- frente a Sakura las siete figuras guardaban ser enfrentadas por unos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas. _

_-¿Podré evitar que esto pase?- pregunto Sakura a aquellas figuras. -¿Podré hacer algo por las personas que quiero?... _

_-El destino esta predicho y no puedes escribir lo que ya sé ha dictado.- dijo el mas alto de ellos. _

_-Los seres queridos...- empezó hablar otra de las figuras.-las personas que amabas, te traicionaron o te abandonaron..-. _

_-Si... pero no pude hacer nada por ellos- concluyo Sakura.- ¿Que debo hacer?- los reto._

Una de las figuras se quito la capucha y se mostró ante Sakura, el rostro era el de Eriol ; ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

_-El destino jamás podrá cambiar Sakura y si lo cambias; Vendrá con mas dolor de el que podían esperar... -Dijo con su enigmática sonrisa._

Eriol se acerco a su victima y con su mano atravesó pecho de Sakura; ella quedo congelada mientras que un hilillo de sangre salía de sus labio, con sus ultimas fuerzas toco el rostro de su asesino quien seguía con la misma sonrisa.

_-¿Por que?- intento decir._

_-Por que es mi Destino, nadie puede desobedecer el Destino. Y todos estos humanos inservibles morirán... ese es también mi Destino- _

_-¡Tu estas equivocado¡Destino es algo que tu escoges por ti mismo! - después decir esto cayo al suelo el cual poco a poco se teñía de sangre._

"_**Aun no lo sabes, esto es un sueño, tal vez una ventana del futuro , tal vez una ventana a tus miedos, tal vez sea... solo eso, un sueño...Sientes, escuchas, hueles, observas... **_

_**Dime cuando el sueño termina y la realidad empieza..." **_

Cuando finalizo aquella visión. Todo el cuerpo de Sakura estaba paralizado. Ella se encontraba pálida y miles de pensamientos viajaban en su alterada mente. Los ojos de Sakura se mostraban inundados de lagrimas; Finalmente pudo articular:

_-No puedo creerlo..._

_-No te dejes llevar por la desesperanza o de lo contrario, harás que su alma llore por la desazón de tu corazón. Al igual como de la mía _

Sakura giro su cabeza para verla, ella le sonreía igual de tierna de cómo sonreía Eriol.

_-Por favor, dime ¿quien eres tú?.-_

_-Ah, Casi lo olvido... mi nombre... Me llamo Kotori Monou _

Era que en la parte inconsciente de Sakura se hallaba en un bello jardín cubierto en su totalidad de rosas, claveles y amplias praderas; todas, mojadas con un fresco roció, en plena armonía con pequeños estanques de un azul profundo que se veía realmente hermoso, mientras se veía el cielo claro de la mañana.

_-Kotori ¿eh?-_

_-Aunque haya muerto aun soy capaz de soñar, sabia que esto pasaría, pero aunque sabia cual seria el futuro- cerro los ojos puso sus dos manos en su pecho- Por favor si ves a Kamui dile que lo quiero mucho y que el futuro aun no esta decidido, por favor dile- _

De un momento, ella se vio rodeada de rápidos vientos cargados de plumas; Mientras empezó a brillar una insignia en forma de una estrella de seis puntas.

"_**El futuro aun no esta decidido"**_

_-¿qué Sucede?-_

Después de haber tenido ese sueño, Sakura se levanto de su cama, echando al piso su sabana. La joven logra sentarse en la cama, y recobrar aire. Se vio con detenimiento en su ventana, pensando

_- Esa chica amo a Kamui desde el fondo de su corazón- Pensó mientras observa desde sus ventana su reflejo._

**Esa misma noche...**

**En una cabina telefonica...**

**Una mujer...**

_-Acabo de resolver el caso Hall Imperial- _

_-De verdad tengo que agradecerte por todos lo problemas ocasionados¿estas bien Misato-chan?- contesto la voz de una anciana detrás de la línea._

_-Si-_

_-Tienes que venir a Kyoto alguna vez-_

_-El próximo mes durante el aniversario de la muerte de su nieto-_

_-¿De veras, ya veo te esperare ansiosa Misato-_

_-Bien tengo que colgar abuela-_

Misato colgó la bocina y salio de la cabina, entonces levanto el rostro hacia el cielo y vio caer pétalos de cerezo. Ella se percato de una presencia y lanzo una carta de color blanco y con una estrella de cinco puntas de color rojo. La carta se deslizo por el suelo. Fue cuando los pétalos de cerezo formaron un pentagrama invertido en el suelo, dejando le carta de Misato en medio del pentagrama...

_-¿Una estrella mágica de invocación¡Esta es la marca de los Sakurazukamori!- dijo sorprendida._

Entonces los pétalos desaparecieron

_-Subaru-kun...parece que Finalmente encontré a esa persona ¿Estas contento o...?-levanto su rostro hacia el oscuro cielo. Ahí en aquel firmamento ella fijaba su vista en siete estrellas de las cuales siempre Subaru le hablaba cuando entrenaban juntos en el templo en su niñez, la osa mayor. No pudo dejar de pensar en el, en aquella persona._

_-Si esa persona es feliz yo seré feliz, su felicidad será la mía. Si siempre puedo ver su sonrisa. Sei-chan cuando fue cuando rompiste tu promesa de cuidar a mi querido Subaru-kun- sonrió mientras un liquido cristalino le recorría las mejillas. _

TO BE CONTINUE...

Notas del autor:

Hola aquí tiene la siguiente entrega de X, espero que les guste. ya que le heche muchas ganas ahora deseo agradecerles a todas las personas que me leyeron ahora responder los Rew.

**May sk:** gracias por tu rewin, deseo que lo puedas seguir leyendo y si el campo A.T es de evagelion.

**Amalteasibilan:** gracias aqui esta la continucion.

**Sherlyn Mizuahra:** gracias espero que lo puedas leer y he pensado en hacer uno de bb con sakura.

Y uno muy especial a **Misaki-Cherry**: Gracias muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por darme la oportunidad de concerte, bueno me voy

Me despido, deseandoles un buen dia y dandoles las gracias he pensando en el nombre del siguiente capitulo lo he desidido llamarlo: "El retorno de Rey Shaman o La Leyenda del lobo solitario" , con esto ya les dije que habra. Asi que chamacos coman fruta y verduras, lean un buen libro y hagan la tarea ( y se lo que les digo, un maestro enojado no es divertido�¡)

Bye...

P.D.: si les gusto la historia deje rew


End file.
